The Other Side Of The Coin
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: MingMing fell in love with Ray long ago. Too bad he's desperately in love with Mariah. Now MingMing sits, watching the pair together and wondering what she's supposed to do. One's things clear... she's going to love him forever... ...MingMingRayMariah...


Rose: wow this took a weird turn.

Rina: I know.. this was supposed to be Salima but somehow she morphed into MingMing!

Rose: XD Nice job...

You know the drill... Blah Blah Blah... Just enjoy, it's a drabble by the way... Somehow, MingMing turned out a little shallow in this at the beginning... I didn't mean for that to happen! don't hurt me!!!

MingMing's P.O.V...

* * *

I often wonder what he saw in her.

Sure, she was pretty, hard-working, and smart. But so was I! I had every aspect she had with even more appeal.

_She was pretty, but I was beautiful! _

She was just a pretty face from a unknown town somewhere in the mountains of China! I was an internationally known for my sexy side _and_ my sickly adorable cute side!

_She was hard-working but I was successful!_

She slaved away at all day just to improve herself the smallest bit. All I had to do was snap my fingers, and I had anything I wanted! Anything what was... except one, solitary man.

Raymond Kon...

_She was smart but I was a genius!_

I was so much better than her in everyway. I **forced **myself to be better than her. I had to be...

Still he never gave me a second glance.

Was he truely that in love with her? So in love he couldn't see something better when he jump right in front of his handsome face?

It must be true, love really was the most powerful force in the universe... That's why he settled for her when he could have me! It had to be!

Wait, what was I thinking? How shallow did THAT sound?

Love is powerful... How I wish that was true... But I could never bring myself to blieve completely in anything, even something like love...

So I'm sitting here now on a swing with my cellphone ringing away, watching them laugh together across the park. I should really answer that... It's probably my manager, or someone else just as important. They're probably wondering were I ran off too. They're probably wanting me to do another photoshoot or sign more autographs...

That's too many probablies for my liking... Besides, I don't feel like being a pop star today, so I turn off the phone, and my heart shatters a little. They only want me to benefit themselves, nothing more. I was just another tool for them. But then again, wasn't I just using them to further myself too?

They're laughing together now. The beautiful sound of his laughter fills my ears, and makes me want to cry. How many times had I wanted to make him laugh like that? But no, it seems only she has the power to make him that happy...

She giggles when he does something goofy. He's showing off for the woman he loves... The one he asked to be his wife just last week in front of all their friends, including me... The one he wants to spend the rest of his life with... The one he wants to be the mother of his children...

I'm beautiful and successful! More so than she'll ever be, so why? Why do I wish I was her?

Because she has his love...The one thing I really wanted, but couldn't get.

He laughs again, and my heart breaks a little more.

Damn letting go was hard... Harder than anything I've ever done before. But I couldn't keep doting on him like this...

He loved Mariah Wong, that pretty face from the same unknown town somewhere in the mountains of China he came from.

Somehow, I think he's always loved her, and I was just too blind to see. No, I didn't want to see. It was right under my nose and I just pushed it away.

Not only am I shallow, i'm foolish too. I didn't know I had so many flaws in my personality...

She squeals when he lifts her off the bench bridal style and kisses her with so much passion and love, my heart smashes completely.

It was so difficult, being on the other side of the coin... Always loving him but never being loved in return.

I had to face it, nothing would ever happen between us, so I had to let him go.

But still...

My feelings for him would never change...

I would live the rest of my life loving him...

I would die loving him...

Raymond Kon...

My best friend's fiance...

* * *

O.o well... maybe she wasn't as shallow as I thought she would be...

Short and pointless, like a classic drabble SHOULD BE! I CLAM FIRST MARIAH/RAY/MINGMING FIC EVER! XD oh my I don't know how I came up with this one...

I think this will be nice of Iluvbeyblade because she loves strange pairing and they don't get any stranger than MingMingRay

Well review pwease? I've been lacking the love lately...

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
